1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid storage cabinet and, more particularly, to a safety guard for attachment to a liquid storage cabinet.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Containers of chemicals, paints, and other flammable compounds must be carefully stored. Such storage is required to meet specific requirements and specifications, such as those set forth by the Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA). For example, flammable liquid storage cabinets must comply with OSHA regulations as to the venting of the cabinet, size of the cabinet, materials used to manufacture the cabinet, and the fire resistance qualities of the cabinet, among other requirements. Liquid storage cabinets which comply with OSHA regulations are well-known in the prior art.
Many of the prior art liquid storage cabinets are rectangular-shaped cabinets having doors on the front of the cabinet to access the internal storage compartment. Because these prior art cabinets have a flat top surface, from the inventor's experience, it is common for flammable liquid containers to be placed on top of the cabinet, instead of being properly stored inside the cabinet. The presence of flammable liquid containers on top of the storage cabinet poses a significant risk of the flammable liquids being spilled. This risk of spillage creates the potential for burns or other bodily harm if the liquids come in contact with people in the area.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a safety guard for flat top flammable liquid storage cabinets that is effective to prevent the placement of objects, including flammable liquid containers, on its surface.